


Where You Belong

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CACW fix it, CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM MOVIE, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Implied Relationships, LIKE HELLA SPOILERS, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on the run and hiding, somehow she tries to find where she belongs. CONTAINS SPOILERS!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Another Romanogers CACW fix it fic. Here we have about what happened with Natasha. As usually I added in elements of TWS.  
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

She knew after letting Steve and Bucky escape that she wouldn’t be safe afterwards. That General Ross would know about her betrayal and that she would have to be on the run.

 _“I’m not the one that needs to watch their back.”_ That was the last thing she had told Tony before she headed off.

It was hard for her to find some secure place without having to worry about any of her covers being blown. It wasn’t until she had a small cottage out in the countryside of Ireland that the spy knew she would be safe. The cottage was something she had purchased a few years ago after the fall of SHIELD, so it was her only safe haven and it was a place that not even Clint knew about. The funny thing about her secret home that it was a few miles from the town that Steve’s parents had lived before they came to America. Natasha had hope to surprise Steve with a trip back to his home country, but now she couldn’t.

Natasha grumbled under her breath as she opened the door to her cottage, cursing out the rain that Ireland had. She chucked her boots off and threw her jacket onto the wooden chair. The red head dragged her feet to her room and took a warm shower, after changing into a gray shirt and black sweats, she began to rummage through her small messenger bag. Duping the contents onto the bed, she noticed a small box wrapped up in brown paper. Curious, she shook it and heard small rattling within. Carefully she ripped the wrappings and then took the lid off. Her eyes fell upon another small box, but it was a jewelry box, and then upon an envelope. She opened it and her eyes widened at the familiar handwriting.

_Nat,_

_I know by the time you get this, you’ll probably be somewhere safe. I understood why you did the things you did, why you sided with Tony. I understood how important it is to protect the people you care about. You’re a person who’s lost so much at such a young age. You don’t want anything bad to happen when it comes to those you love. I also understood why you wanted me to sign, but you also know why I couldn’t. It just didn’t seem right. Though despite being on separate sides I have never stopped caring about you._

_You remember what you had said to me a few years back, in Sam’s room? That if it was down to you to save my life, would I trust you? I still did, despite you siding with Stark. I never stopped trusting you with my life. I always knew that you’d have my back because I never stopped trusting you. Besides Bucky, you are the only person I could ever trust. I’ll never stop trusting you with my life Nat. You mean a lot to me, not just as a partner nor as a friend. There was always something about you that stood out to me. Perhaps it was the way you carried yourself or how you weren’t afraid to prove others wrongs._

_I’m glad I got to know you Nat. I’m glad that Fury had chosen you to be my partner when I joined SHIELD. I’m also glad that you were my second-in-command. I’ll miss you Nat. Perhaps later on in life, we’ll cross paths. Until then, take care._

_Steve_

_P.S. Please take good care of these guys for me_

Once she placed the letter down, Natasha opened the small box and she gasped in surprised. Inside of the box were Steve’s dog tags. Carefully she pulled them out and began to trace the words on the tags. The spy put them on her neck, grabbed the tags and closed her eyes.

* * *

 

_“The truth is a matter of circumstances, it's not all things to all people all the time. And neither am I.”_

_“That's a tough way to live.”_

_“It's a good way not to die, though.”_

_“You know, it's kind of hard to trust someone when you don't know who that someone really is.”_

_“Yeah. Who do you want me to be?”_

_“How about a friend?”_

_“Well, there's a chance you might be in the wrong business, Rogers.”_

_“If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?”_

_“I would now. And I'm always honest.”_

* * *

 

She opened her eyes and let out a small chuckle. “Well Steve, you always trusted me, so why stop now?”

* * *

 

The blond super soldier let out a sigh, not having any idea on how to breakout the rest of his friends. Bucky sensed his distress and placed his right hand on his shoulder.

“Trouble?”

Steve nodded as he looked over the schematics of the Raft Prison. “Yeah, I mean how do you even break out of this thing?”

“Well, why don’t you ask that small package you have, you know the one in the backpack?”

The blond looked at his best friend and quickly walked over to the backpack. Opening it, he saw a package addressed to him. He opened the package and spotted a letter slipping out of it. Picking it up he began to read it.

_Steve,_

_By the time you get this, I’m probably already gone. Though I know you haven’t left to go into hiding. Inside this box is a list of instructions and gadgets to help break everybody out of the Raft. Good luck soldier, you’re going to need it._

_Natasha_

_P.S. You can thank me later_

Bucky noticed the grin on his best friend’s face. “So?”

“Looks like I’m going to break everyone out.”

Steve had left Bucky in the jet they flew in, knowing that he would be no use without his other arm. He grabbed a small remote out of his pouch and pressed it, the two super soldiers were surprised at the Raft emerging out of the ocean. Going to the back of the jet, Steve set up the rope and began to go down. Hanging, Steve threw four small devices and pressed another button on the remote. The Raft began to open and climbed back up, quickly he landed the jet. Steve instructed Bucky what to do next, what happened afterwards was that the whole prison began to act glitch. Once that was done, Steve got out and began to look for their friends. Spotting Sam’s prison cell, he quietly moved in the shadows. The moment Sam turned around and smiled, Steve couldn’t help but smile back. They were all happy once they got out of the cells.

“So how’d you find us?” Scott questioned as he stretched his arms.

Steve smiled. “Nat helped us out.”

“Seems like it,” Clint grinned at their leader. “How else would you be able to break in a high security prison?”

Shaking his head, Steve helped Wanda out with her restraints. “You alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“If Nat was here, she’d definitely kick the general’s ass all the way to the other side of the world.” Wanda smiled at Steve’s words. “Come on guys, let’s get your stuff and get the hell out of here.”

Once they reached the jet and flew out, everyone relaxed as they were finally free.

“So what’s next?” Scott asked.

Clint smiled at Steve. “I’m guess Nat left a list to where to bring us?”

Steve nodded. “Yup, we’re going to Brazil.”

* * *

 

After arriving to their destination, they stepped out and saw the safe house. It was a good distance in the outskirts of town and it was definitely bigger on the inside. Nat had written down that Clint’s family were in another one of her safe houses. Clint noticed that Steve and Bucky didn’t bring their stuff inside.

“You guys not coming in?”

Steve shook his head. “There’s some place that we gotta go.”

Clint nodded. “You guys take care.”

The two super soldiers headed back to where they hid the jet. Their next stop was to Wakanda. The moment they arrived T’Challa had welcomed them and brought them to the palace.

“The doctors here are very good and will help take care of Barnes.” T’Challa had led them to the lab. “They’ll help patch you up Barnes.”

Bucky shook his head. “I appreciate it but I’m better off going to cryo.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Bucky, are you sure, I mean you’re free why would you want to be put back under?”

“Because, until I learn to control the programming HYDRA put into me, I’m always going to be a danger to everyone.” Bucky looked at his childhood friend. “I can’t endanger people, especially when a situation needs me. I don’t think I’ll ever be the same Bucky you grew up with. The Winter Soldier, he’ll always be a part of me. So when I learn to control him, that’s when I’ll join up with you.”

“You know, this is the first choice you made yourself ever since.”

Bucky smiled. “Yeah and it feels good.”

T’Challa nodded. “I’ll have them prep a cryo chamber for you, until then let the doctors help patch you up.”

Steve had a small smile as the doctors were fixing him up, the placed a sleeve on where his metal arm used to be and dressed him up in white. One last time, the childhood friends hugged each other.

“Punk.” Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist. “Hopefully the next time I get out, you’ll be with that red head.”

Steve chuckled. “Jerk. What makes you so sure?”

Pulling away the former assassin grinned. “I just know.”

Steve watched as ice began to surround within the cryo chamber that Bucky was in. It hurt a lot knowing that Bucky was put back on ice, but smiled because it was his choice to make and no one else’s. The blond looked through the windows of the palace, taking in the scenery.

“You seem sad captain.” T’Challa stood by the former Avenger. “Something on your mind?”

“I thought that when I got Bucky back that I wouldn’t feel alone. So why do I still have this feeling of loneliness?”

The king of Wakanda chuckled. “My father told me, that when a person falls I love, they found the other half of their soul. When these two people are apart, their soul yearns for their missing half. Who is it that _your_ soul yearns for Steve?”

Steve shrugged. “I thought it was Sharon, but it didn’t feel right.” Looking the Wakandian forest, his eyes soften. “I guess my soul was yearning for someone who had the same shared life experience as me.”

Smiling T’Challa placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder, squeezing it and then walked away.

* * *

 

Steve found himself strolling through the city of Wakanda in the morning, smiling as he saw children run pass by him. It was interesting how different the Wakanda’s were from everyone else. Attune to nature and were proud of their country, respected their king. A ball rolled to Steve, picking it up he laughed as he saw a few children jumping shouting at him to toss it back. Gently he threw the ball and watched them all chase after it. Turning around his eyes widened at the sight before him. He saw her talking to one of the children, crouching down so she was at their level. The child smiled at what she had said and gently patted the young one on the head.

She felt his eyes on him, standing up she smiled and Steve felt his heart race. There she stood, wearing a black and red garb that hugged her curves. Her hair done in a crown braiding style with a few flowers placed in her hair. At that moment Steve looked at her to be the most beautiful woman on the entire earth. Her smile never leaving her face as she stood in front of him.

“Miss me?”

Steve grinned. “You have no idea.” His fingers brushing against her cheek. “How’d you know I was here?”

“It helps that a certain king was able to make arrangements.”

The blond soldier chuckled, his left hand stroking a familiar chain around her neck. “I see you got my letter.”

Her smile widened. “I see you got mine.” Nat placed a gentle hand on his chest. “A little bird told me you broke it off with a certain agent.”

“Didn’t seem right, didn’t _feel_ right, you know?”

“No I don’t.” She looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes. “So why me?”

“Is it obvious, that you’re place was always besides me?”

“And if I refuse to be your second-in-command?”

Steve grinned. “I think I could convince you.”

“I’m very hard at being convinced.”

They were leaning, their lips almost touching as their eyes looked straight at each other.

“Shall we test it out though?” She laughed softly as he grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Leaning down his lips were on hers and she gladly accepted it. Her hand still on his chest while the other was buried in his hair. Steve brought his right hand and cupped the back of her head, deepening the kiss. Pulling away, their breathing was heavy and a blush fell upon their cheeks. Steve smiled as his eyes softened. “So…”

Natasha let out a gentle laugh, one that sounded so beautiful in his ears. “Looks like you’re not getting rid of me that easily Steve.”

Steve laughed in relief as he cupped her face. He could see the happiness in her eyes and she could see the love he had for her in his. Hand in hand, they began to through the streets of Wakanda. Steve’s soul was finally at peace as the missing half was finally here and their souls put together. Perhaps they could start a new life in the beautiful country of Wakanda.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I also added in Steve rescuing the other Avengers, it was kind of opened on how he did it, I'd like to believe that Nat also helped him. Also I just bullshitted on the attire Natasha wore when she got to Wakanda. HAVING NAT HAVE A SAFEHOUSE IN IRELAND WAS LITERALLY A SPUR OF THE MOMENT BUT I BELIEVED SHE'D TAKE STEVE BACK TO HIS HOME COUNTRY, FITE ME PEOPLE!!
> 
> I might have one more CACW fix it fic and a smut fic coming up.


End file.
